Episode Thirty: Vullaby Spreads Her Wings!
Preview: '''Vullaby is having trouble flying, and she can't seem to do it properly. To make matters worse, she runs off crying. So Liam, Zane, Altaria and Tranquill decide to find Vullaby. Along the way Zane encounters a Rufflet who is having the same problem, but can only fly a little. When a group of thieves arrive which they call themselves Team Genesis, Liam's Swampert mega evolves and it's up to Vullaby to fight back, but in doing so, she begins to glow a bright aura of light blue....... '''Narrator: "After Zane's victory against Paula and earning the Torch Badge, our heroes and their Pokemon are training inside the forest, but little do they know what will happen to Vullaby's pride." Liam: "Keep trying Vullaby!" .'' Vullaby: "VULLABY BY BY!!" ("I CAN'T SEEM TO FLY!!") ''. Altaria: *Nuzzles Vullaby and smiles* Vullaby: "Vulla Vulla By....By" ("Thanks, Altaria....but..") Altaria: *Nods* Vullaby: *Sadly has her head down, starts to sob* "Vu-u-u-ulla B-b-b-by....Vulla.....VULLAAAAA" ("Its just that I-I-I-I-I'm not that good at *sniff* f-f-f-f-f-flying.....I'm sorry.........BWAAAAAAHH!!") .'' Altaria: "Taria, Altaria!" ("Vullaby, come back!") '' Altaria: "Tari, Altar, Altaria Altari" ("Zane, Liam, This is terrible!") Zane: "Altaria, what's wrong?" Liam: "Yeah, what's the matter?" Altaria: "Altaria, tari!" (Vullaby, ran off!) Liam: "You're saying that Vullaby has run away crying because she can't fly properly, and you need our help?" .'' Altaria: "Taria!" ("Yes!") Liam: "What should we do, Zane? I have no idea where Vullaby has disappeared to?" Zane: "Since Vullaby can't fly very well, Vullaby couldn't have gotten very far on its own two feet. Still, the forest has a lot of dangerous Pokemon living in it. Altaria, head into the sky and see if you can spot anything unusal. Liam, you and I can head off in the direction that Vullaby went. But Altaria's gonna need some help to search the sky up above." Liam: "I have an idea, Tranquill, come on out!" ''. Tranquill: "Tranquill?" ("You called?") Zane: "Tranquill, huh? Cool." .'' Zane Pokedex: '"Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its Trainer no matter how far the distance between them."' Zane: "Perfect. Tranquill can definitely help Altaria in the skies to look for Vullaby." Liam: "Yup, my Pidove has evolved! Tranquill, go with Altaria and find Vullaby, she's run off." Tranquill: "Tran!" ("Right!") ''. Liam: "Why would Vullaby run off?" .'' Tranquill: "Tran quill quill?" ("Is that Vullaby?") ''. Altaria: "Altaria, tari, Altaria." (No, it's not, but maybe he can tell us where Vullaby went.) .'' Rufflet: "Let! Rufflet!" (Hey! Back off!) Tranquill: "Tran Tran quill quill quill tranquill?" ("So you can fly a little, huh?") Rufflet: "Ruff! Rufflet, let!" (Yeah! I can fly, whatever!) Tranquill: "Tranquill quill quill tranquill?" ("Did you see Vullaby running past you?") Rufflet: "Rufflet." (Yeah.) Tranquill: "Tran quill?" ("You did?") Rufflet: "Let." (Yeah.) ''. Tranquill: "Tran! Tran Tranquill, Quill Quill Tranquill! Tranquill tran quill!" ("Altaria! Go let Zane and Liam know that a willd Rufflet knows where Vullaby went! I'll go after Vullaby!") Altaria: *Nods and soars back into the air; heading back toward Zane and Liam* .'' Liam: "Zane, your Altaria has returned!" Zane: "Altaria! Over here!" Altaria: "Taria!" (Zane there's a problem!) Liam: "A problem? What do you mean by that, Altaria?" Altaria: "Taria! Altaria, Altari!" (There's a Rufflet! It appears, to have the same problem!) Liam: "You're saying that a Rufflet is having the same problem?" Zane: "Rufflet? I've never heard of that Pokemon before." ''. Zane's Pokedex: "Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle." ' Vullaby: "Vulla By" ("Help me") ' ???: "Swam Pert Swampert?" ("Are you okay, Vullaby?") Vullaby: "Vulla, Vulla By Vullaby" ("Swampert, thank Arceus you're here") Liam: "Looks like we made it in time!" Zane: "Is everyone alright?!" Amy: "Why would anyone hurt Vullaby like that?!" ' Vullaby: "Vull...VullaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ' Zane: "Vullaby..." Amy: "That light...it's..." Liam: "Vullaby's evolving!!" .'' Zane: "Woah. A new Pokemon. Better check the Pokedex." Zane's Pokedex: '"Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon and the evolved form of Vullaby. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky, attacking weakened Pokémon. It builds its nest out of bones it collects."' '' Swamppert: "Swamp pert pert?" ("Ready to go?") Mandibuzz: "Buzz!" ("Yeah!") Zane: "" Zane's Pokedex: "Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon and Mudkip's final evolved form. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin." Liam: "Swampert, lets show how strong the bond you and I have, MEGA EVOLVE!" ' Mega Swampert: "SWAMPERT!!!" ("LET's DO THIS!!") ' Liam: "What's that move?" Zane: "Bone Rush. It's a physical move to inflict close damage. It's very effective depending on the Pokémon's physical strength." '' Liam: "That's Brave Bird, Now Swampert, Hammer Arm, shoot it down!" Mega Swampert: "SWAM...PERT!!!" ("HAMMER....ARM!!") ''. Zane: Liam: "What's it doing here?" Category:Episodes when someone catches a Pokemon Category:Episodes when a Pokemon learns a new move Category:Episodes when a Main Character's Pokemon evolves